


Pleasure

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you please write a smutty fic where the reader lives and hunts with Sam and Dean and she is in her bedroom at the bunker and she is thinking of Gabriel so she starts touching herself and moaning his name and Gabriel suddenly appears in her room and she sees her and it (of course) leads to them having sex? Thank you so much if you do xxWarnings: Smut, Masturbation, Little Language





	Pleasure

The boys went out to the local bar, leaving you alone in the bunker, which made you very happy. For weeks it seemed you didn’t get any alone time as you went from one hunt to the next, but now you had time to pleasure yourself. You made sure your door was locked just in case the boys came back early and you had some candles lit to create a mood.   
In matching black lace bra and thong, you started kneading your breasts with both hands, before trailing one down to your undies, rubbing your clit through the fabric. You began tweaking and pinching your nipples as your other hand pushed aside your black lace underwear, running your fingers along your folds. You grew wetter with the motions as you kept rubbing your clit with your other hand and slid two fingers inside. Closing your eyes you imagined Gabriel’s whiskey eyes gazing at you lustfully as he himself touched you.  
“Oh...Gabe…” You moaned out as you quickened the pace of your fingers, curling them inside. Your mind wandered to what his lips would taste like...probably candy flavored with a hint of chocolate. You moaned his name out again, liking the way it sounded on your lips.   
“Well aren’t you a dirty little girl.” A husky voice interrupted you.   
Your eyes fluttered open finding a pair of honey brown eyes trailing over your body. Quickly, you removed your fingers and sat up in the bed, trying to cover yourself with your hands.  
“Don’t stop on my account.” He strutted over to the edge of the bed with a sly grin on his face.  
“Gabriel...I...uh...was...uh…” You couldn’t look him in the eyes as a blush enveloped your face.   
You felt the bed dip and two fingers lift your chin up to meet those bright whiskey eyes of his. You bit your lower lip trying to find something to say, but was silenced when soft lips pressed against your own lips. One of his hands went down to your core, stroking at your wetness, causing you to moan. His tongue darted into your mouth, tasting you. You whined as he pulled back, letting you catch your breath.   
“I’ve thought about this since we first met.” His words ghosted over your heated skin as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “I love the way you moan my name.”  
“Fuck me Gabe. Please.” You tugged at his golden brown locks, pulling him back in for a deep kiss. Your bodies were pressed against each other as you laid against the bed with him on top. His lips began to travel all over your body, finding weak spots that caused you to moan and arch into his touch.   
You heard a snap and you were both stark naked, feeling each other’s warmth. Gabriel’s lips made their way down to your core, tasting your juices with his talented tongue before diving two fingers into you. Your hips buckled at his touch and he used his other hand to keep you steady as his tongue began sucking at your clit. With expert fingers he grazed against your sweet spot, making you let out a loud moan. Your head felt dizzy at the sensation as he kept hitting that spot every time.   
“Gabe….I want….in me...want…” You tried to speak, but all your words fumbled out of your mouth not making any sense. However, Gabriel got the hint as he slowly slid his fingers out and removed his tongue from your clit. You suddenly felt cold by the lack of touch, but it was soon forgotten as his length inched its way into you. His hips were against yours as he was fully inside, letting you have a moment to adjust to his large size.   
“Move.” You pleaded, grabbing a fistful of his hair with one hand, while the other squeezed his upper arm.   
Gabe gave you a sweet kiss before thrusting in and out of you. He left the tip of member inside of you as he pulled out and then pushed back in, hitting your sweet spot. His lips started sucking at your neck, exposed to him as you arched back in pure bliss. He smiled at the sight of your eyes closed with your mouth slightly open, letting sounds escape those beautiful lips.   
You unraveled underneath him as he added his thumb rubbing your clit. His name filled the room as you came, finding your vision blinded as the sensation of pleasure engulfed your body. He kept pumping as his own orgasm took hold and your name escaped his lips.   
Gabe remained on top of you as you both caught your breath, feeling each other’s hearts race. He stroked your arms, giving you butterfly kisses along your neck and jaw. Once you both recovered, he pulled out gingerly and laid next to you on the bed.  
“Wow.” You panted, turning on your side to face him. Your fingers traced random patterns over his chest, circling around his nipples then went to back making patterns. His whiskey eyes gazed at you with adoration. “We should do that again.”  
“I’d like that very much.” He rolled over to his side and put a hand on your hip, rubbing it slightly. “Father, you are so beautiful. You should’ve said something earlier.”  
“Wasn’t sure you’d feel the same.” You admitted, pressing your sweating foreheads together.  
“That’s just silly.” He nuzzled your nose with his, tickling you a bit. You giggled, intertwining your legs together. “I love you.”   
You stared up at him, slightly dazed at his confession. He seemed to want to take it back at that moment, but you didn’t let him. “I love you too.”   
With a bright smile Gabriel pulled you into his chest, holding you impossibly close as he stroked your hair, finding comfort in your embrace. You relaxed under his touch, nuzzling into him, leaving wet kisses on his chest. With his strong arms securely around you, you relaxed and let yourself drift into a peaceful sleep, knowing he’d be there when you’d wake up.


End file.
